Play Date
by Aidee Blackburn
Summary: Solo estamos jugando al escondite, se vuelve difícil respirar bajo las sabanas. Ya no quiero jugar mas juegos; estoy cansada de siempre perseguirte, seguirte a ti. Nunca compartes tus juguetes o te comunicas. Supongo que solo soy una cita de juegos para ti.


_**Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Mi absoluto respeto y reconocimiento para su creador.**_

* * *

 **Play Date***

Cuando escuchó que su teléfono sonaba con el característico tono de maullidos que Adrien había seleccionado específicamente para cuando el llamara no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya sabía lo que significaba. Dudo en contestar, pero al final lo hizo; las cosas se ponían peor si ella tardaba demasiado.

- _¿No querías contestarme, Princesa?-_ el tono aterciopelado tan característico de su voz le vuelve las piernas gelatina- _Ven a mi casa, tengo el nuevo juego que tanto querías y estoy seguro que te mueres por probarlo.-_ Adrien tenia toda la razón, ya no podía soportarlo. Faltaban otros tres meses para que saliera al mercado y dos mas para que llegara a su ciudad pero el nunca compartía sus nuevas adquisiciones sin recibir algo a cambio. Jugar sucio era su fuerte.

 _-Pensé que tu padre y Nathalie no viajaban hasta el sábado._

 _-El sabe que estoy en buenas manos contigo, no tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por convencerlo de adelantar su viaje._

 _-¿Qué hay de gorila?_

 _-Arreglado, el entiende que a veces tengo que divertirme. Ven a jugar conmigo, mi Lady._

Aunque no puede verlo lo conoce tan bien que esta completamente segura que sonríe triunfante mientras habla con ella. El sabe que esta desesperada, sumado a ello estaba el hecho de que ella simplemente no podía negarle nada.

El camino desde el departamento que comparte con Alya hasta la mansión Agreste no es muy largo pero elige transformarse para llegar lo mas pronto posible; estar solo y aburrido es una mala combinación cuando se trata de Adrien.

Entra por la ventana abierta de su habitación y deja su transformación para que Tikki pueda ir a reunirse con Plagg en la cocina. En cuanto la ve Adrien se levanta del sofá y sin preocuparse por el daño que pueda causarle a su muy costoso teléfono lo deja caer directo al suelo para acortar la distancia que los separa. Junta sus labios en uno de esos apasionados besos que le roban el aire, sus manos le recorren la piel debajo de la blusa para luego detenerse en su trasero con un apretón posesivo. Le muerde ligeramente el labio inferior antes de separarse de ella.

 _-Te dije que estaríamos tu y yo solos, princesa. Justo como mas me gusta._

- _Vamos directo al punto, gatito. ¿Dónde esta?-_ Rueda los ojos y sus labios forman una mueca de impaciencia. No sabia como lo hacia pero Nathalie siempre conseguía para su novio los videojuegos mas nuevos antes de que estos salieran a la venta para el publico general.

Adrien camina hasta su escritorio y cuando regresa sujeta frente a ella el objeto de su obsesión desde que era una pequeña niña. La irresistible necesidad de tenerlo entre sus manos la lleva a alzar la mano para sostenerlo pero el es mas veloz y lo sujeta por arriba de su cabeza para que ella no pueda alcanzarlo.

- _Muy mal hecho, mi Lady. Conoces nuestro trato.-_ Adrien le dirige una deslumbrante sonrisa y después un guiño. Detesta que use su encanto contra ella.

El es bastante mas alto por lo que se ve obligada a alzar el rostro hasta que sus ojos se encuentran. Adrien le mantiene la mirada por varios segundos hasta que inevitablemente redirige su atención al escote de la blusa verde que lleva ese día, el también esta impaciente. Bajo su atenta mirada sus manos viajan hasta el dobladillo y con un movimiento rápido la retira de su cuerpo dejándola caer al piso. Su compañero intenta decir algo, pero ella se lo impide cubriendo su boca con la suya. Mientras sigue besándolo camina hasta su gran cama y lo empuja sin mucha delicadeza, colocándose sobre el con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. El desliza su lengua entre sus brillantes labios rosas y delicadamente toma su labio inferior entre sus dientes antes de separarse ligeramente de ella para susurrar en su oído:

 _-Tan malditamente dulce, como siempre_.

 _-No soy un pedazo de pastel, Chat.-_ Las pupilas en sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se dilatan y ella sabe que la tiene donde quiere. Sus labios bajan a los suyos y los devoran de nuevo. Continua dejando un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello fuerte y masculino; los dedos de sus manos enredados firmemente en su cabello dorado. La mente nublada por el sabor de su piel. _¿Por qué siempre caía en su juego?¿Como logra hacerla perder cada gramo de lógica y sentido común?_

Usando cada fragmento de su autocontrol se separa de el para quitarse las botas color caramelo, bajar la cremallera de su falda y contonearse fuera de ella para luego regresar a la posición en la que estaba.

- _Sin ropa interior, me gusta. En cuanto a lo del pastel… sin duda podrías serlo, Princesa. Tienes todos los ingredientes. Tu piel es cálida como si estuviera recién salida del horno, tus besos son dulces igual que el azúcar y hueles a vainilla._

Como muchas veces antes su cuerpo se estremece con la cercanía de su gatito. Él puede hacerla sentir que explota con nada más que unas palabras y algunos besos.

Bruscamente y sin que pueda oponerse, Adrien cambia sus posiciones. Ahora es el quien se encuentra sobre ella. Su palma se desliza entre sus piernas y la acaricia antes de deslizar un dedo a través de su humedad.

Gime.

 _-Estas jodidamente empapa para mi._

Gira la punta de su dedo, provocándola. Sus muslos se flexionan y, cuando se adentra más, las paredes de su interior se aprietan; codiciosas y deseando ser llenadas pero su mano se aparta.

 _-Se lo que quieres, mi Lady. Lo noto en como reaccionas a mis caricias pero lo haremos a mi modo.-_ Se aleja de la cama hasta el gran closet , saca de uno de los cajones una simple camiseta blanca y se la ofrece.- _Desata tu cabello, quiero verlo suelto para lo que tengo planeado y ponte la camiseta… puedes olvidar el sostén, sabes que detesto que se interponga entre mi persona y una de mis partes favoritas de tu muy bien formada anatomía._

Mierda. Ese gatito tan sucio, tan indecente... y, Dios la ayude, tan caliente la va a matar de un ataque al corazón un día de estos. Aunque no entiende nada estira la camiseta y la pasa por su cabeza. Adrien cruza la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta que conduce al baño, gira el picaporte y la mantiene abierta para que ella pase primero. Cuando ambos se encuentran frente a la gran ducha con paneles de vidrio él se acerca de modo que sus labios se rozan cuando murmura:

 _-Entra. -_ Abre la boca para protestar, porque todavía está usando la camiseta y la ropa interior.

- _Ahora, Marinette. -_ La orden envía un escalofrió por su espalda. Su tono es suavemente seductor y exigente. Embriagador e imposible de ignorar.

Entra a la ducha y espera su próxima orden.

- _Abre la llave._

Toma el grifo y lo gira. El roció cálido la golpea desde diferentes ángulos, y cierra los ojos. El agua empapa la camiseta y es cuando se da cuenta que está dándole a Adrien su propio espectáculo de camisetas mojadas.

La idea no es para nada poco atractiva. Se aparta el agua de los ojos y gira para poder ver sus reacciones.

Sus ojos verdes oscurecidos a un tono jade por la pasión destellan y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

- _Te gusta, chica sucia. -_ Dice mientras cruza la ducha, quitándose los pantalones y la ropa interior. No pierde tiempo en agarrar su camiseta por el borde y subirla por su cabeza, la suelta y aterriza en el suelo con chasquido empapado.

Lleva su boca hasta su pezón mientras su pulgar toma la cinturilla de la ropa interior. Sin levantar la cabeza la baja por sus piernas para después patearlas a un lado. Agarrando su trasero la levanta.

 _-Envuelve tus piernas a mi alrededor._

Su erección presiona caliente, dura y pesada entre sus piernas. Ella mueve sus caderas amando la presión que ejerce contra su clítoris. Él se aparta un momento con la respiración entrecortada, entierra las uñas en sus solidos músculos intentado que no se aparte más.

 _-Por favor. -_ Suplica y es todo lo que puede decir antes de que se mueva y se presione en su interior.

Sus ojos se cierran, pero los obliga a abrirse mientras su cuerpo se estira casi dolorosamente para acomodarse a su tamaño. Quiere ver el éxtasis recorrer sus rasgos.

Sus empujes vienen rápidos y duros, y el calor de su cuerpo es un delicioso contraste con el azulejo frio. El vapor llena el aire mezclándose con los gemidos de placer.

En ese ángulo cada empuje golpea el punto perfecto y el orgasmo se construye con cada roce.

Adrien se acomoda para sostenerla con un solo brazo, y desliza una mano entre sus cuerpos. La presión de su pulgar contra su clítoris la hace enterrar sus uñas en la piel de sus hombros mientras el clímax estalla en su interior.

Suelta un grito que hace eco a través del espacio cerrado y por un momento jura que lo escucha reírse. Continúa empujando, el ritmo incrementándose con cada segundo, hasta que un segundo orgasmo la atraviesa. Su cuerpo aprieta ansioso por cada centímetro que pueda tener.

 _-Mierda. -_ Grita mientras golpea dentro una... dos... tres veces más.

Jesús jodido Cristo, es perfecto

Sus músculos se flexionan y relajan hasta que ambos están temblando bajo el cálido roció de la ducha. Su cabeza cae hacia delante, descansando en los azulejos al lado de la suya. Sus piernas continúan cerradas en su cintura, y no está segura de que pueda volver a moverse. Se retira cuidadosamente antes de bajarla, y se ve obligada a desenredar sus piernas y dejar que salga de su cuerpo.

 _-Dios, Marinette. -_ Inclina su rostro en dirección al suyo, con ambas manos sosteniendo sus mejillas. - _Eres jodidamente increíble._

Y entonces sus labios descienden sobre los de ella, pero no se quedan ahí. Se deslizan por su barbilla, cuello y senos. Cada pezón recibe atención de sus dientes.

Ese osado gatito posee cada uno de sus sentidos, la pierde en sus caricias y la obliga a ir más y más alto hasta romperse. Cada vez que la toca parece como si hubiera encontrado el maldito Santo Grial.

La levanta en brazos y la lleva a la cama, acomodándola sobre una montaña de almohadas. Se acuesta a su lado, mirándola, sus dedos recorren suavemente su mejilla y los cabellos azabache.

- _Supongo que ya es hora de que te diga la verdad. Siento como si perdiera mi corazón cada vez que no te tengo junto a mí. Si comparto mis juguetes ¿Te quedaras conmigo para toda la eternidad? No quiero que esta cita para jugar termine._

* * *

 _ **Play Date: Puede traducirse como:**_

 _ **Cita para jugar, juego programado, invitacion para jugar, reunión para que jueguen los niños.**_

 _ **Es un fenómeno cultural que no se traduce literalmente. Lo que pasa es que, hoy en día en los Estados Unidos, donde la gente está cada vez más separada en sus casas particulares y esparcidas, cuando hay cada vez menos confianza en el prójimo y la creencia que el mundo es cada vez más peligroso, los niños ya no "juegan" así nada más. Los padres se ponen de acuerdo para llevar los niños a un lugar específico - la casa de uno de ellos, el parque... - para que jueguen.**_

 _ **Ya se imaginaran que se hace en una Play Date entre adultos ;)**_

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, si llegaron hasta aquí estoy segura que habrán notado que este no es tipo de contenido que suelo escribir, pero si les soy enteramente sincera hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo más "adulto" (por así decirlo). Nunca había escrito escenas hot, me costó mucho redactar esas partes, espero que cuando las lean no crean que son extrañas, pero por favor, si lo son, díganmelo. Les suplico que no permitan que yo siga escribiendo ese tipo de escenas si no soy buena para ello.**

 **PD. ¿Ya vieron el capítulo en el que aparece Luka? Fu O**

 **Hasta la próxima. Aidee**


End file.
